The Fight for the Light
by Lady Kayena
Summary: Defeat isn't an easy thing to face, especially when it comes to beyblading. How did all of the Bladebreakers take the defeat they've faced in the second season? Spoilers for the 2nd season
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place during Beyblade V-force/ Beyblade 2002, (it's the English and Japanese name for the 2nd season of Beyblade). Well… I have started a couple of other Beyblade fics, but they have been discontinued due to the lack of new episodes on YTV in the past year, but I've recently got my interest back. So I decided to start a new story. I'm writing this in the honour of Kai~   
  
~Spoilers in the next paragraph~  
  
I've only seen 5 of the episodes from the 2nd season, but I liked it so far. Well, partly because Kai had been in the 5th episode. He was so awesome in there!!! He was the only person from the Bladebreakers who were even close to winning against the new mysterious opponents. Kai had lost contact with the rest of the team after the World Bey Blade Tournament, according to Kenny in the first episode that is. Kenny and Tyson are now attending the same school while Max moved into the US to live with his mother. Ray went back to his old village in China, as Kai entered an all boys private school. Kai's stuck wearing a uniform, but he's still the same old Kai! Well, personality-wise that is. He got rid of the blue triangles on his face during the 5th episode, and now has a black earring on his left ear, and had quit beyblading for the past year or so. (SAD! I KNOW! You have no idea how surprised I was). He had locked Dranzer in a shelf and made him go into retirement until the new opponent showed up.   
  
Tyson and the other Bladebreakers had been facing against new opponents, and had recently been loosing to their mysterious visitors. (Besides for Kai that is. He tied with his opponent!) In the second season, there's this really annoying girl named Hilary in Kenny and Tyson's class. (She really hates Tyson!) They are doing researches on their opponent's blade and trying to figure out how they had been beaten. Invisible bit beasts had been the answer!   
  
Well, that's enough spoilers. So let's go on with the story. (Sadly to say that, I'm loosing YTV soon so I don't think I'll get to see any more of the new episodes).  
  
The Fight for the Light  
  
Summary: Defeat isn't an easy thing to face, especially when it comes to beyblading. How did all of the Bladebreakers take the defeat they've faced in the second season? *Spoilers for the 2nd season* ~Including the Bladebreakers getting back together.~  
  
~* Light and darkness are brothers, so different yet so similar. There is very little line between darkness and light just like between wrong and right, but what is right and what is wrong? It may never be for us to decide. *~  
  
Prologue  
  
It's been a few months since Kai's grandfather had forced him into a private school in Japan. In the eyes of Kai, everything had just been boring. Being stuck in that whole place twenty four-seven had just reminded him of being back in that cold abbey in Russia. Nothing's quite different from it; besides the intense glare he would receive from Boris back then. In fact, it seemed quite similar to the whole place. Everywhere he goes amateurs would just be beyblading, and desperately wanting his attention. Apparently they had seen him in the World Beyblade Tournament. Everybody knows he's the best. Including himself. There's no fun in blading if there's no challenge in the whole thing. So he did the most reasonable thing and quit. Putting Dranzer in retirement was harder than giving up Black Dranzer. He had been his bit beast since as long as he could remember. Giving up and old friend like that was a hard thing, but it was still a reasonable choice considering the whole situation.   
  
The only worthy opponent he could think right now was Tyson. Of course Ray and Max were OK bladers, but let's just put it this way, they'll be no match for him. Then again, there was this annoying kid that showed up here few days back. (I'm changing this to Kai's point of view now. It's easier to right this way…) He caught me off guard and challenged me into a bey battle. But then again, I wouldn't be there in the first place if that other kid didn't steal Dranzer from under that bridge. What was I thinking trusting a little kid with a powerful blade? I should've known he would've been tempted to take it. But the kid learned his lesson anyways. Don't get himself into situations he couldn't handle. It was the dumbest thing I've ever seen. The kid actually thought Dranzer would take his command in a beybattle, but that other kid proved him wrong.   
  
(Are you confused? I mean you actually would have to see the episode to understand what I'm saying. If you are then e-mail me and I'll write a summary for the whole episode, and that would be easier for you to understand. There won't be anymore A/N in the next chapter, so don't worry.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai slowly thought of his whole situation as he settled himself onto the railings on the roof of the sub-building. 'Things are just starting to get interesting,' he slowly thought to himself as a small smirk appeared on the bottom of his lips. The wind seemed to be blowing harder now that he was on the roof, but being alone was what he always wanted and enjoyed. 'Pulling Dranzer out of retirement would be a good thing right about now. I could use a little training after all this slacking off. Oh how much am I going to enjoy the sweet taste of victory!' 


	2. Once a Team, Always a Team

Chapter 1: Once a Team, Always a Team  
  
The clear sound of the bell was heard throughout the school, as the eager students piled out of the front entrance.   
  
"Ah…the last day of school before the weekend," Tyson stated lazily with his arms wrapped around his neck as he walked along the hallway with Kenny by his side.  
  
"Don't start making plans Tyson. We have to get some training into your schedule before your next meeting with those weird characters that had been showing up these past few weeks," said Kenny, having Dizzy tucked safely under his arm.  
  
"Don't worry chief. Now that I have Dragoon back, we'll be fine," responded Tyson in another tone meant to be used by someone that would rather enjoy a nice day off than training in the park, "he has his invisible bit beast and now I have mine back. It would be a fairer fight next time."  
  
"Still, you can't always count on Dragoon to pull something off Tyson. Remember last time when those hooded freaks tried to steal Dragoon by tricking you into using him?" by now, they had already reached the main door of the school entrance. The school was almost abandoned now that everybody had left.   
  
"I only did it to save you and Hilary," Tyson replied in a stubborn tone, as he slowed down his steps, "I never heard a word of thanks from either of you."  
  
"You know we appreciated it," said Kenny, now walking ahead of Tyson, but turned around as he faced Tyson to speak to him, "come on, let's just get some training done. A little training never hurt anybody."  
  
"Yeah…it's easy for you to say when you are not the one doing the training…" Tyson muttered as he caught up with him.  
  
"You know what Kai would say if you were slacking off like that," said Kenny  
  
The mention of Kai made Tyson stop on his tracks, "I wonder whatever happened to Kai? You think he faced one of those new opponents just like Max, Ray and I?"  
  
"Probably," sighing Kenny as he took Dizzy out from the shelter under his arm. "What do you think Dizzy?"  
  
"Now you ask my opinion. I-"   
  
"TYSON!!!!! YOU'RE NOT TRYING TO SKIP OUT ON CLEANING DUTY AGAIN ARE YOU??!!!!" shrieked an angry voice from down the hall as its owner ran after them.  
  
"Hilary…I," Tyson replied nervously, with his hands in front of his body as he slowly backed away, trying to keep as much distance as possible between him and Hilary.   
  
"I don't want to hear anymore excuses Tyson!" the angry girl yelled, with a her index finger pointing at Tyson in an scolding manner, "it's the 5th time this week! This is supposed to be a punishment for being late for class everyday!"  
  
"Oh… sorry Hilary gotta run! I have training to do!" said Tyson as he ran out of the exit before either Hilary or Kenny had taken in to account at what was happening.  
  
"You should at least give him credit for his quick thinking," Dizzy stated a matter-of-factly, "I bet you wouldn't be able to come up with that this fast chief."  
  
"Ah Dizzy…" said Kenny unsurely, " I don't think this is something I want to come up with or a situation I want to be in. Well, I have to go too Hilary. See you Monday," he waved goodbye before running through the exit and following Tyson's footsteps.  
  
"Wait! Kenny!" Hilary called after him, but was a bit too late now that Kenny was out of earshot, "great! Now I have to do the cleaning myself. That stupid irresponsible Tyson!" she mouthed angrily before returning to the classroom. 'I hope all goes well with the training…'  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Dragoon buddy, I know you wouldn't let me down!' Tyson thought to himself as he gazed at the ivory blade in his hand. The bit chip flashed softly in acknowledgement. He was now lying flat on the grass in the park as he looked up at the blue sky. It was still bright outside, with only a couple of clouds insight. 'I wonder how things are going with the others.'  
  
"Max… Ray… Kai…" he muttered as the clouds shifted themselves into the faces of his ex-team-mates, 'we can't let them win against us. We're the Bladebreakers. We've been in tougher situations than this and we've always pulled through. I know we can do it! We were able to face any challenge that came our way. It's not going to change now!' Tyson thought encouragingly to himself as he jumped up from where he was lying down, still with Dragoon clutched in his hand.   
  
"There you are Tyson. I was looking all over for you," called out the familiar voice of Kenny. "It's not nice of you to make Hilary do the cleaning all the time, even when it was your turn."  
  
"I know chief, but a lot has been on my mind," Tyson replied unsurely.  
  
"I know Tyson," Kenny persuaded the subject of the cleaning duty no further as he sensed the uneasiness going through Tyson as he saw the blade clutched in his hand, "do you want to see my new training plan?"  
  
"Sure chief," Tyson answered unenthusiastically. Kenny knew that Tyson's mind was entirely on something else, "do you want to tell me what you were thinking about?"  
  
"It's just that… I was wondering what would it have been like if the Bladebreakers never broke apart. Maybe we could've all faced them together, and then we wouldn't have lost," Tyson replied half worried and embarrassed by an idea like this as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand.  
  
"You know, things might've been different," Kenny answered after what seemed like minutes after actual considerations at Tyson's suggestion, "but it's too late for that now. We might as well just make the best of it."  
  
"Yeah…" said Tyson as he looked across the park and the grass surrounding it.   
  
"Hey! I heard Kai from the Bladebreakers is bey battling against this new guy!" a boy no older than Tyson called out to his friend as they ran toward the bridge not too far away from where the duet were standing.  
  
"Really? Kai? I thought I heard he quit beyblading?" the other boy questioned as his friend shrugged in return and ran out of sight.  
  
"Kai?" both Tyson and Kenny inquired at the same time as they exchanged a look before running after the two boys.   
  
'And Kenny thought I was slacking off…' Tyson thought to himself as he followed closely at their heels, 'but Kai actually quitted beyblading? Why…?'  
  
'Kai quitting beyblading is as surprising as Tyson stopped having third helpings at meals," Kenny thought to himself as he ran, 'if he quit then what had changed his mind?'  
  
'Nah… it has to be a rumour or a mistake,' thought Tyson and Kenny at the same time as they pushed themselves to their top speed in need to see their leader and friend.   
  
~ To be continued~  
  
Read and review! 


End file.
